Broken
by guardgurlXOXO
Summary: She was the daughter of Kurt and Carey Martin. She lives with her father, who abuses her. She is so broken. Can her older brothers, Zack and Cody, help her before they lose her completely? Better summary inside.
1. Happy Birthday to Me

**ok, so in this fanfiction, Carey and Kurt had a daughter who is younger than Zack and Cody. Her name is Christina, but she goes by Christa. When Carey and Kurt divorced, Christa was about six years old and Zack and Cody were eight. Christa wanted to stay with her grandma, so she lived with her grandma up until the age of ten. When she was ten and Zack and Cody were twelve, Kurt's band broke up, and that made Kurt angry and mad because he loved the band. So, he got a small house and a job, and Christa came to live with her dad since her grandma couldn't really take care of her anymore. Well, Kurt pretty much became and alcoholic and blamed all of his problems on poor little Christa, becoming an abusive father. So, the story starts at age fourteen for her, and Zack and Cody are fifteen, to be sixteen in a couple of months. you'll just have to keep reading from there! enjoy! **

__

**Chapter 1**

_Happy Birthday to Me_

__

_**Christa's POV**_

My alarm clock wakes me up at six thirty this morning, just like any other morning. I groggily slam my hand on the switch and roll out of bed. I tip-toe out of my room so that I wouldn't wake my dad up and go into the kitchen to make breakfast for my dad. My dad gets up at seven, eats the breakfast I make him, and then goes to work. Then, I get dressed and ready for school and catch my bus at seven thirty. Anyway, today I decide to make _my _favorite; chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs. I can't remember if Dad likes it or not, but I take a chance and start making it anyway; after all, today is my fourteenth birthday. I wonder if he remembers. Probably not. He did last year though, so I'm trying to be hopeful.

After I make the pancakes, I put them in the warmer under the oven and start making the scrambled eggs. I go to the refirdgerator and take three eggs out. All the sudden, I hear a voice from behind me,

"What the hell are you doing?"

I gasp and spin around, and accidently drop and egg in the process. The color has probably drained from my face, and I see my dad's angry face, "I'm sorry," I say, putting the other eggs on the counter and moving over to the other side of the kitchen to get a paper towel. I have to go past my dad, and as I'm running past him, he sticks out his arm and punches me in the stomach. I gasp and clutch my stomach, trying to catch my breath.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't even hold a damned egg!" he screams, smacking me across the face. I stumble backwards, trying not to fall, and hold the side of my face. But I don't say a thing. I learned not to talk a long time ago.

"Is there something wrong with you? Huh?! Because I think there is, Christina," Dad says, grabbing me by the shoulders and shoving me into the side of the table. I groan and fall over, feeling a very sharp pain in my back. I stop listening to what he's saying. I try to block him out. But it's so hard. He keeps yelling at me, and kicks me in the side. I groan again, and twist the other way, trying to sheild myself.

"You're pathetic and useless," Dad says, kicking my cheek. I feel blood run down my cheek and onto the floor, and I look over at my side and see more blood. Dad finally stops and looks around, "Clean up this mess you made and get to school," he says finally, before leaving the room. look around to make sure he's gone, and then exhale deeply.

Happy birthday to me.

**so...how do u like so far? this is sort of a default chapter, so it should get better! review !**


	2. Start Over

**first off, i'd like 2 say thanx 4 the reviews! i really appreciate it, and without them, i wouldnt b writing this story:-) enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_Start Over_

_**Christa's POV**_

"Christa Martin, I would appreciate it if you would at least pretend to pay attention," Ms. Harlem says. I'm in social studies, and my body is still aching since it's only first period, and it's really hard to concentrate.

"Sorry," I say, sitting up straight in my seat. I feel a sharp jolt of pain in my back from where Dad shoved me against the table. I sharply inhale, and then slowly relax my back.

Ms. Harlem looks at me funny, "Christa? Are you okay?" she asks.

I put on my best fake smile that I've practiced for many years, "I'm fine, I just bumped into a table this morning," I say, still smiling. Ms. Harlem frowns, but doesn't press it any further. I sigh and tune out again; it's so easy to fool people, because no one really sees it. They don't really care, anyway. Like my mom. She just let me stay with my grandma, and she let Dad take me. She doesn't really care about me. Only Zack and Cody sort of do. More than my parents, anyway. I wonder when I'll see them again. The only times I really do are on holidays. The next closest holiday is...Easter. And that's two months away.

I pull my shirt down more because it's starting to show where dad kicked me. It was bleeding, so I wrapped my waist in gauze, which helped some, but if someone sees, I'll have to make up another story. That's what I always do. I'm the clumsy loser with no friends who always gets hurt. I hate lying to people, I really do. But I have to. I hate that everyone believes what I say, and that they don't get it. My whole life is a lie.

* * *

When I got home today, I saw that my dad's car was in the driveway, meaning he got home from work early. All the sudden, I felt sick and nervous; the only times my dad comes home early is when something bad happens, and he always blames it on me. I slowly walked through the front door, and saw my dad sitting on the couch of the living room. To my surprise, there were no beer bottles on the table and he wasn't holding one either. When he saw me, he smiled really wide, and that scared and confused me.

"Christina!" Dad said happily. That's another thing; my dad doesn't know me at all, and even forgot that they always called me Christa. Not that I can correct him, or else he'll probably get mad.

"What's wrong, Dad?" I ask, cautiously.

Dad laughs; I haven't heard him laugh in...I don't know how long. "There's nothing wrong, Christina. Actually, everything is great," he says, still smiling.

Now I'm just confused, "Dad, what's going on?" I ask him.

Dad walked over to me, "Your father got a promotion today! He beat out that jerk O'Brien who doesn't deserve to even _work _with the company," he said, aggravated. Dad hates this Ted O'Brien guy, and frankly, so do I. He's responsible for about half of my beatings, and I don't even know the guy.

I smile too, "Dad, that's great! I'm so proud of you!" I say happily.

This comment made Dad smile even more, and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. At first, I stiffened up, and froze; I've never been hugged my him since I moved in with him. This was new to me. Then, I realized that he wasn't hurting me, so I relaxed and leaned against him. It felt so good just to be...loved. I wanted to cry, oh my god, I'm such a weirdo, why do I want to cry.

After Dad let go of me, he was still smiling, "That's only half of it, Chris!" he said.

"Really?" I say, excited.

"Yeah! The best part is, we're moving to Boston! And our new house is a block away from your brothers and mom!" Dad said excitedly. Dad doesn't hate Mom; infact, he likes her more than me. And he loves Zack and Cody, like he should love me.

"Dad! This is so great!" I practically scream. I was so excited and couldn't believe this. Moving wouldn't be hard for me anyway, since I have no friends.

At this point, Dad looked almost as happy as I felt. "I know, Christina, and there's another thing, too," he said, getting serious now.

"What?" I say, hoping it wasn't bad.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes, "Christina, I know I haven't been much of a father to you, and never really have been," he said. I stayed silent and didn't say anything, "That's going to change now, Christina. I'm going to be a better father from now on. I'm done with all of this. The drinking, the yelling, the...fighting," he said. My eyes started to water; I didn't want him to see me cry, "I promise, Christina, it'll be better now," he finished, pulling me into aother hug.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, letting the tears stram freely down my face. It was all going to be different now. I was goign to get to start over. Finally, I could just be Christa Martin, and tell no more lies.

Too bad it's not that easy.

**okey doke, theres chapter 2. the other chaters will get better w/Zack and Cody in them and Carey too. i have a lot planned for this story, and me continuing relies on u reviewing! so, REVIEW RVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Finally

**ok, so heres chapter three. first off, thanx sooooooooo much 4 all the reviews! i appreciate them a lot! enjoy! **

****

**Chapter 3**

_Finally_

**_Cody's POV_**

I was in mine and Zack's room cleaning by myself (no surprise there) when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Mom said in the kitchen. Not like me or Zack were going to get it anyway.

Anyway, then Zack bursts into our room, "Jeez, Zack, you're gonna break the door down again," I say, fixing my bed.

"Cody, did you send Christa a birthday card?" Zack asked, ignoring my comment.

Dammit. I forgot. "Shit! Christa's gonna think we forgot now," I say, aggitated.

"Well, duh, we did forget," Zack said.

I stopped fixing my bed and looked at Zack, "We could send her one now and have her think it got lost in the mail. After all, she lives almost halfway across the world," I say.

Zack nods, "Yeah, I know. I just feel bad that we...forgot. I mean, she's fourteen now," Zack said.

"Yeah I know. That's weird to think, you know? Anyway, we should've sent the card a couple days ago so that she would get it today. It's always better to get something on your real birthday," I say.

Zack and I stay silent, trying to figure out what to do. I mean, Christa's our little sister, and we never get to see her. She's never forgotten our birthdays, and now...well, I feel like a pretty crappy older brother.

"Hey!" Zack said suddenly, making me jump, "Why don't we call her? Today's her birthday, so it wouldn't be, like, belated or anything," Zack says.

I smile, "Okay, you call her," he said.

"No, _you _call her," Zack said.

I roll my eyes, "We'll put her on speaker phone," I say, heading over to the kithcen. Truthfully, I don't want to call Christa because I have no idea what to say to her except for 'Happy Birthday' which seems incredibly lame to just call for that.

Well, Zack and I walked into the kitchen and Mom was still on the phone, "Okay, Kurt. Oh wait, hold on, Zack and Cody just walked in, I'll tell them now," Mom said into the phone.

"What are you going to tell us now? Is that Dad on the phone?" I asked.

Mom put her hand over the bottom of the phone, "Yes, it is your dad, and he has some news," Mom said.

"Are you going to tell us?" Zack said impatiently.

"Your father got a promotion, and he has to move here. To Boston. He already has a house and it's just a block away," Mom said.

This surprised me. In a good way, definitely, because I never get to see my dad. He's so awesome, even though he's not in a band anymore. Christa's so lucky.

"That's great!" I say, excitedly.

Mom smiles, "Yeah, I know. It'll be great to have Christa here. I miss her so much," Mom says.

"Hey, Mom, before you hang up with Dad, tell him to put Christa on," Zack says.Oh yeah. I almost forgot.

Mom nodded, "Kurt? Yeah, I told the boys. Yes, of course they're thrilled, they can't wait to see you and their sister," Mom says, "By the way, they want to talk to her. Put her on," Mom says.

"Thanks, Mom," I say, taking the phone and hitting the speaker phone button.

"Hello?" said a girl's voice on the other line.

"Happy Birthday, little sis!" Zack and I say in unison.

"Thanks guys!" Christa says cheerily. It's like I can hear her smile. I love that kid, "I thought you would forget."

"What? How could we forget our favorite little sister's fourteenth birthday. What kind of brothers do you think we are, Chris?" Zack says.

Christa laughs, "I'm your only sister," she says.

"That you know of," Zack answers.

Christa laughs again and it makes Zack and me smile; she's usually so quiet or distant when we see her or talk to her. I like this side of Christa a lot better, "Well, I have to do my homework, and I'm going to start packing soon!" she says excitedly.

"Alright, bye Christa," Zack says.

"Yeah, bye. Love you, Christa," I say.

"Love you guys, too. See you in a week!" she says, before hanging up.

I clicked the end button, and put the phone back on the reciever, "Wow, she sounds..._different_," I said to Zack.

Zack nodded, "Yeah she actually sounded _happy_," he said.

"I can't believe she's fourteen. I don't know how we're going to live with her when she moves here," I say, sort of jokingly, but really meaning it.

"Seriously," Zack says.

Right then, I hear the song 'Thnks Fr Th Mmrs', "Uh, Zack, your pants are singing," I say.

Zack rolls his eyes and takes his cell phone out of his pocket. Upon seeing the caller id, he smiles, "Hey, Keira, what's up," Zack says to his girlfriend. I roll my eyes back, and he punches me in the arm. So, I just go back to our room and continue cleaning.

**_Christa's POV_**

"Love you guys, too. See you in a week!" I say to my brothers before hanging up the phone. I couldn't seem to get the smile off my face. I was so excited, and hearing from Zack and Cody only made me happier.

As I went upstairs to do my homework, I thought about everything that was happening; moving wasn't actually the biggest thing, and I'm so excited to move. I have no friends here, and moving gives me a chance to start over and actually make friends. Now that Dad will actually _allow _me to have friends. That's the biggest thing for me; Dad's changes. No more drinking, no more yelling, and mo more abuse. I'm finally going to be with my entire family. I'm going to seee my brothers and Mom everyday, and Dad is going to be a dad for me. Everything's so perfect. Finally.

**sry about this chapter, i no, i no, its not very good. its kind of just a default chapter of zack and cody and their relationship with their sister, dad, and how they feel about christa and their dad moving, yada yada yada. so, yea! haha, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. Accepted

**kk, first off, thanx 4 all the reviews! i appreciate them! ok, so this chapter, i skipped over about a week so that this chapter can start with Christa and her dad already in Boston, but this is their first day in Boston. btw, hidden-daydreamer: thanx sooo much 4 ur review! and i luv ur story, so pleez update!!!!!!!!!! **

**ok...um...enjoy!**

Chapter Four

_Accepted_

**_Christa's POV_**

I sat down on my old single bed that was in the middle of my new room; it was a small room, just a little smaller than the last one, and was perfectly square with white walls. There was a small closet, and a tiny window in the back of the room with foggy glass and a broken screen. The floor was wood that creaked and one of the floor boards was loose. The ceiling wasn't too high; maybe about six and a half to seven feet. I looked around at all the boxes that were in my room and my old dresser that was carelessly shoved up against a wall and smiled to myself; I loved it. Sure, it wasn't the biggest or nicest room...or even newest. Sure, the paint was chipping and the room only had one small light, that was currently dulling out. But it was better than my last room. It was such a relief to have a room that didn't have a blood stain in the corner of the wall from where I was beaten and kicked unconscious. My old room was once my escape, but soon became a room that mocked me every time I stepped foot in it, for it held too many secrets and saw too much. This room even had a lock on the door. It was the best room ever.

I lifted myself off my bed and slipped out the door of my bedroom and wandered in the hallway; this was a small house, no doubt, and only had two bedrooms. Dad's room was a little further away from mine, and in the middle of the two rooms was the only bathroom that consisted of a foggy mirror, a sink, a shower, a grey toilet and had tiles on the floor that looked extremely out of date. I walked into the kitchen for the first time; it was small, but nice. There were cupboards against the wall that came from the ceiling, only about fifteen inches from the counter. There was another way out of the kitchen that led to the front room slash sitting room slash living room. It wasn't that big, but it was still nice. The whole house was painted white, but it wasn't fresh paint. There weren't many windows, but there were big windows in the front room.

I smiled to myself, and wandered over to another door. I opened it and saw stairs leading down to a dark room. The basement, most likely. It was pitch black looking down, and I groped around for a light switch. I pulled a chain in front of my face that turned on the light bulb above my head. I cautiously walked down the metal stairs and into the dark, cold basement. I walked around in the dark until I found another chain and pulled it. That was the only other light that was in the basement, but it made basement lighter. The walls and floor were just grey concrete and the floors were dusty. There was an eerie feeling down there, and we would probably just use this basement for storage.

"Christina!" I heard from upstairs, making me jump.

"Coming, Dad!" I said, turning off the light and running up the stairs. I turned off the light at the top of the stairs too, and closed the door behind me.

Dad was standing in the front room, and when he saw me he smiled, "So," he said, spreading his arms out wide, "what do you think?" he asked.

I smiled in return, "It's perfect," I said, and I wasn't lying.

"I know it needs some work, but we can make it great," Dad said.

I just smiled and hugged him. I was getting used to his hugs. I actually loved his hugs. They were like a seal to the promise he'd made me.

"So, you ready to see your brothers and mother?" Dad asked me.

My face must have lit up, "Yes!" I burst out excitedly.

Dad laughed, "Well, get in the car then, Christina."

I ran out of the house and got into our car. It was acutally a rent-a-car, and Dad said we'd buy a new one soon. Tomorrow, he said. He got in the driver's seat, and headed off to the Tipton Hotel.

* * *

About five minutes later, I walked through the revolving doors of the Tipton Hotel.

"Good evening, madam," the doorman said.

"You too," I said. I was marveling the golden lobby. Zack and Cody lived _here_? Wow.

"You okay, Christina?" Dad asked me.

I snapped out of my...er...trance, "Yeah, Dad," I said, following him to the front desk.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked the man behind the counter. His nametag read; Manager- M. Moseby.

"Yes, miss?" the man said.

"Um, I'm Zack and Cody Martin's sister, Carey Martin's daughter. This is my dad, Kurt Martin," I said, pointing to my dad.

"Oh, so there are more of you. Splendid," M. Moseby said in a tone so fake and with the fakest smile in the world that I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm just looking for my mom and brothers," I said, cutting the nice girl act.

"Well, their room is- actually, here they come out of the elevator right now," M. Moseby said, pointing behind me.

"Thanks...M. Moseby," I said, reading his nametag again.

"Mister Moseby, young lady," he said. But I had already turned around. Sure enough, I saw my brothers come out of the elevator. Their blonde hair gave it away.

"Zack! Cody!" I yelled to them.

They both jerked their heads up and gave me a bewildered look, "Christa?!" they both yelled in unison, sort of not believing it was me.

"No, dummies, your other sister," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Christa!" they say (in unison, again) only this time happy, and excited.

I smile wide and sprint towards them, and throw myself into Cody's arms, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He pickes me up and spins me around, "It's so good to see you, Chris!" Cody says still hugging me.

"I know!" I say, not loosening my grip.

"Hey, what about me?" Zack says.

Cody lets go of me and I hug Zack just as tightly, "You too, Zack," I say, as he wraps his arms around my waist.

After the hugging fest is over, Zack lets go of me and I stand in front of my brothers, smiling, "Wow, Christa, you look..._different_," Cody says, looking at me.

"Well, you would have seen me three months ago instead of four if you guys had been able to come over during Christmas," I say.

"Hey, you could've come here too, you know," Zack says.

"You're right, fair enough," I say, and then I laugh.

"Hey, boys, what's going on?" Dad says. I didn't see him come up behind me.

"Hey, Dad!" Zack and Cody say, hugging him.

"Hey, guys. Man, it's been a while. Speaking of which, it's been a while since I used the bathroom...any chance there would be one in this place?" Dad says.

Zack laughs, "Down that hallway, to the left," he says.

"Thanks," Dad says, leaving to find the bathroom.

"So, little sis, how about we introduce you to everyone?" Zack says.

"Sure," I say. Cody puts his arms around my shoulders and steers me around.

First, they lead me to the candy counter. A tall, pretty girl with long blonde hair is behind it, facing the other way. "Hey, Maddie," Cody says to the girl.

Maddie turns around, "Oh, hey Zack. Cody. Who's this, Cody, your girlfriend?" Maddie teases.

I give her a disgusted look, "Ew, him? Now way, who would date Cody?" I say, appalled.

"Hey! I happen to have a girlfriend. No, Maddie, this is my little sister, Christina," Cody says.

"Call me Christa," I say, holding out my hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Christa," Maddie says, shaking my hand, "You know, I didn't know Zack and Cody had a sister until last week," Maddie says.

I glare at Cody, "Thanks a lot, big brother," I say, sarcastically.

Cody puts his hands up in defeat, and Maddie laughs, "If it makes you feel any better, you coming here is all they could talk about for the past week," she says.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll let the not telling anyone about me slide...for now," I say.

Maddie laughs, "You better watch out guys, this girl's got fire," she says.

"Well, she'll have to go through two of us," Zack says.

I roll my eyes, "Oh please, Zack," I say.

"Hey, guys, what's up? Ooo, Cody, who's this, your girlfriend?" A girl with black-brown hair says, who just walked up.

"Oh my God," I say, removing Cody's arm from around my shoulder, "I am _not _his girlfriend. I'm their sister."

"_Oh, _so you must be this Christa girl they've been talking about," the girl says.

"Yeah, she is. London, this is Christa- Christa, this is London," Cody says.

"Hi. My daddy owns the hotel," The girl says in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Good for you," I say, in the same voice.

London raises an eyebrow at me, "You don't look like your brothers," she says, studying me.

I push my long, dark brown hair behind my ear, "I get that a lot. We have the same eyes, though. Other than that, I'm a lot better looking," I say.

London smiles, "Haha, Zack, Cody, you better watch out, this girl has a mind of her own," she says.

"Jeez, Chris, why can't you just be one of those little sisters who never gives their brothers a hard time and always listens to them?" Zack says.

"Excuse me, but what world do you live in? If I wasn't like this, I wouldn't be doing my job," I say.

Maddie and London laugh, and they smile at me, making me smile. Their smiles silently seal the deal; they've accepted me. Finally, by _two _people, I have been accepted.

**ok, that's chapter four! i hope u liked it! coughcoughREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!coughcough -everwoodieXOXO**


End file.
